Wasurena
by Anastasia Shinsei
Summary: The past, present, and future are connected by a thin line. What will it take to keep that line from breaking apart?
1. Prologue: Dream A Little Dream

Wasurenagusa  
By A. Shinsei   
Contact: anastasia@lasoldier.com  
Archived at: Platina - http://www.lasoldier.com/platina/  
Begun on: August 22, 2001  
Sailor Moon Alt Reality Fic   
Rating: PG-13 (for madness and other pleasant themes ^_^;)  
Authors Notes: None really, except to tell you that the title means   
'Forget-Me-Not'.   
Muchos gracias to Antigone for her wonderful insight, extraordinary   
proof-reading talents, kind words of encouragement, and wisdom about how   
we need bishes, and dedicated to Mere-chan for the wonderful obsession   
she's spread with full intent. LOL!  
Disclaimers: Come on now. I don't own anything. Not even this computer!   
Just the sad little floppy this story's being typed on. ;_;  
  
  
Summary: The past, present, and future are connected by a thin line.   
What will it take to keep that line from breaking apart?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Prologue*  
  
  
  
Cold.   
  
That was the first thing she remembered as she awakened. It was the kind of cold   
that seeped deep into the bones and chilled your body inside and out. So cold, that   
you couldn't warm yourself up no matter how much you tried. She curled into a   
tight little ball, hoping it would force the cold out of her body.  
  
She could remember a few instances when she had experienced such cold but none   
as vividly as when she laid in the arms of a madman who had so desperately tried   
to claim her heart and her mind so utterly and completely that she nearly lost   
herself in the process. But, it was getting worse as of late. Fragments of emotion   
she hadn't allowed herself to feel or remember began to seep through to the   
present. Pangs of regret, sorrow, and something else she couldn't quite identify. Or   
maybe didn't want to.  
  
She was going to be sick.  
  
With a shuddering groan, Usagi roused herself enough to drag her body out of bed   
and trudge down the hall to her computer. It was really best not to think of such   
things so early in the morning, or so she tried to convince herself. She had a pile of   
messages to wade through, not counting the many e-mails she would have to sort   
through before getting to the more pertinent ones.   
  
Usagi quickly turned the switch and patiently waited the hard drive to boot up. As   
she waited, she leaned back into her chair and let her mind wander about. What   
had brought that old memory back?   
  
Usagi sighed and tiredly rubbed her face. Lately, there had been a strange   
undercurrent running through herself and the people closest to her. She'd felt it for   
a long time and noted with a twinge of annoyance that they hadn't tried to cover   
their tracks very well. Most people assumed that, because she still had that quality   
of lightheartedness, Usagi would still be about as perceptive as an innocent little   
child. She'd already sensed something had been wrong with Hotaru and Setsuna   
but there was little she could do about the Guardians at the moment. Their first   
duty was to the well being of the Universe, then to her. And considering their   
positions as the Senshi of Death and of Time, Hotaru and Setsuna held the most   
fearsome positions of the Sailor Senshi. The only one to oppose them would be   
herself, the representative of life.   
  
Wait. Usagi stopped herself with increasing uneasiness. He had never wanted to   
truly hurt her, only the one who did dare to claim her heart for centuries past. The   
poor man had only been an unwitting fool with it came to the cold machinations of   
a disease that had somehow managed to manifest itself into a sentient being.   
  
She then let a small mirthless smile cross her face. Of madmen and machinations.   
Where had she heard that phrase before? Usagi shrugged and returned to her   
routine.  
  
The young woman sat up and began reading her e-mail. There would be time to   
contemplate this later on today. For now, she would enjoy the normalcy of   
performing such a menial task. She sensed that it might be one of the last times   
she would be allowed to do so.  
  
  
  
  
*End Prologue* 


	2. Chapter 1: A Touch of Dark

Wasurenagusa  
By A. Shinsei   
Contact: anastasia@lasoldier.com  
Archived at: Platina - http://www.lasoldier.com/platina/  
Begun on: August 22, 2001  
Sailor Moon Alt Reality Fic   
Rating: PG-13 (for madness and other pleasant themes ^_^;)  
Authors Notes: None really, except to tell you that the title means   
'Forget-Me-Not'.   
Muchos gracias to Antigone for her wonderful insight, extraordinary   
proof-reading talents, kind words of encouragement, and wisdom about how   
we need bishes, and dedicated to Mere-chan for the wonderful obsession   
she's spread with full intent. LOL!  
Disclaimers: Come on now. I don't own anything. Not even this computer!   
Just the sad little floppy this story's being typed on. ;_;  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Setsuna Meioh considered herself a fairly reserved and carefully self-contained   
woman. She had survived thousands of years (granted, she could barely recall   
some of those years, but that's to be expected after existing for such a long time)   
and she had always believed that patience was indeed a virtue. That was a firm   
belief of hers, a mantra if you will. That was what she'd usually believed of herself   
until now.  
  
Sitting back in her elegant Louis XIV settee, Setsuna fairly growled and slammed in   
a rather graceless fashion. Quite unlike her normal self, and quite rude to the   
settee. The antique furniture hadn't survived a few centuries to be abused by an   
irate Senshi. 'Tsk tsk, my dear,' admonished the voice that followed her through the   
ages. 'Such behavior does not befit a woman of your station.'   
  
"Oh shut up," Setsuna hissed in retaliation. She was in no mood to begin anew   
the long-term argument with It.   
  
It. It had always been the bane of her existence. Nothing could be so hideous as It.   
Not one enemy she had faced as a senshi could be as callous and maddening as this   
one. Not Wise Man, Galaxia, Nehelenia, or any of those who dared to call   
themselves the unholy title Setsuna had always liked to refer to as the Almighty   
Enemies. The ones who always talked about ruling the world or destroying it. You   
knew what they were going to say before they even started muttering those tired   
old phrases. When would these people learn that they weren't the first ones to   
babble on about how they would DESTROY, PLUNDER, and/or RULE THE WORLD? If   
she had to hear it ONE MORE TIME, she was going to go insane and start throwing   
bricks at their heads. Maybe that would shut them up.  
  
No, It was much worse. It didn't require such trivial foibles and idiosyncrasies.   
Setsuna could only wish for the mundane from It. But NO. It was there JUST TO   
PLAGUE HER. And PLAGUE HER. And PLAGUE HER.  
  
And plague her, It did. With as much dramatic flair and relish as possible, of course.  
  
'And why should I stop?' It asked in that coy little voice. The voice, had it a physical   
manifestation, would have been licking it lips. It stared back at her in fascination.   
'Really, and truly, why should I? After all,' it continued as if it relished in her   
discomfiture, 'you brought all on yourself. Oh, yes, all upon yourself. And them,   
course.'  
  
It cackled in amusement as the Time Senshi's stony face blackened with rage. She   
violently raised herself of the chair and paced the room like a caged animal. Which   
is fitting since that was how she felt at the moment. She vaguely noted in the back   
of her mind and dismissed it as the voice spoke up again.  
  
'You know,' She could practically see It languidly stretching its body out as if It   
were about to confide something to a friend. 'She's going to find out sooner or   
later.' Setsuna could feel her teeth grinding together when It continued.   
  
'Or perhaps the time has already come and what you feared most is ALREADY   
happening.' It yawned, feigning such incredible boredom at the subject.   
'It's only a matter of time now.' Another yawn and a stretch. Setsuna could   
practically see It studying its nails with a gleam in its indeterminable   
eyes as It feigned a sympathetic smile. Claw-like fingers moving in a wave,   
and It studied its nails again.   
  
It continued, paying no attention to Setsuna's desperation to stop this monologue.  
  
'And do you know what the beauty of it all is?' She winced as It stretched out   
to pat her comfortingly on the back. 'It's all your own damned fault   
for their suffering.'  
  
Setsuna dug her fingertips into her palms, hoping the immense pain she was   
creating in her hands would shut out the voice.   
  
'Oh ho ho ho!' Clearly amused, It leaned forward from where it sat.   
Always in front her, Setsuna noted with disgust, and never leaving her alone for   
even a second. It rocked back and forth on its haunches and chuckled at her   
pathetic attempts. 'Pain to block out pain! What an ingenious idea!'   
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She screamed over and over again as she clutched   
her head between her hands in pain. Her palms had already begun to sweat in fear.   
"None of this was my fault! I had to do it!" Her eyes blurred with tears as   
she watched It continue to rock back and forth with an vaguely innocent yet   
menacing grin in her minds eye.  
  
Setsuna sunk into the plush carpeting of her high-rise apartment, her shoulders   
racked with gut-wrenching sobs. "I had to do it," The words were broken by gasps   
she could barely spare the energy for. "I didn't know this would happen. I swear I   
didn't!" It took too much effort to say anything more, and she sat with her head   
buried in her hands.   
  
'Of course you didn't.' It patted her condescendingly on the head. 'Go on and just   
keep saying that and maybe it will come true.' The sneer in its voice was   
unmistakable.   
  
And slowly, Setsuna slumped over to end up lying on her side. Everything faded   
into darkness and the comforting blanket of sleep covered her. She clutched at it,   
hoping to drive away the demons of her mind, and especially It. Sleep lulled her   
senses, giving her the illusion of soothing tired mind and body. Her eyes slowly   
drifted shut, but her body gave an involuntary wince before she sank further into   
oblivion.   
  
For the last thing she heard was It roaring with malicious glee into the night.  
  
  
End Of Chapter 1 


End file.
